Kanashi Jisatsua
Please do not edit this page unless your helping with G&S. Thank You! This OC is made and owned by Princess Shadinella Apperance Kanashi has teal hair which she ties into two braids. She has melon like stockings. Backstory Kanashi was born by lazy parents. They didn't take care of her nor her sister. Kanashi learned cooking at the age of 3 by her sister. She would often cook rice and her sister would cook other stuff and make them sushi. She studied with her sister and had survived somehow. Her parents always drink and go out and come back at 12AM Kanashi didn't really see them which was lucky for her. Kanashi's parents would often come and beat her up for being born and would threaten her. They did the same thing to her sister but Kanashi was beaten harder than her. Kanashi would try to defend herself but she gets slapped. Her parents tried to kill her by beating and abusing her but they failed At school Kanashi was bullied for being too cute for them. She was often called "Mary sue" or "Cute Shit". Kanashi would cry and cry for hours. She started writing poems about her sadness because she expresses all her feelings through some words At high school Kanashi thought it would be better and she wont get bullied but she was wrong and bullying was even more and worse. Bullies would write on her desk some really mean words and dare her to try commit suicide. Kanashi used to have long hair but it got cut. She even passed out and had to be taken to the nurse by a teacher. Kanashi tried to tell the teachers but they didn't believe her and pretended to take action Persona Kanashi has the coward persona. If she witnessed murder or saw a corpse she would run away without calling the police and stay tight-lipped about it. Same goes for blood,weapons and other dangerous stuff. If a camera was pointed at her she will look at it and hide her face Bullying Kanashi is bullied for being too cute and is often beat and shouted abuse at. She cries every time. Relationships Positive Nobody: She doesn't like anyone Neutral Every normal student: She doesn't think bad about anyone Negative Parents: She hates them a lot Bullies: They ruined her life Suicide and how to prevent * At Wednesday Kanashi will get enough of bullying and depression and would kill herself by jumping from the rooftop * To prevent her suicide you have to listen to her phone call at Monday. Kanashi's phone call will be at lunchtime. It will be about her father threatening her that she should pay a large amount of money before Wednesday. After the call Kanashi will go and hide while crying.. The player should confront her and tell her everything would be fine. * When the player returns home they have to post good things about Kanashi (Feeding kittens that would have died, helped the poor etc.) to raise her reputation. When Kanashi gets high reputation (+20) people will start talking with her and becoming friends with her. Soon her bullies will come and the friends Kanashi made will stand like a shield and would take down the bullies. Kanashi would cry and everyone would confront her. * At the end of the day someone will confess to Kanashi about loving her. Kanashi will be happy and would forget she wanted to commit suicide. * Next day Kanashi would hug the player and cry in their shoulders and would be ready to do anything for the player. Kanashi would always smile when the player tries to talk to her and would help them with anything including mopping blood disposing weapons and other Quotes "..." Asking Kanashi to talk "R-really? A-are you sure? Thank y-y-you!" Complementing Kanashi "Um.. I don't know how to respond here" Gossiping to Kanashi "Everyone says this to me.. Good bye" Asking Kanashi to go away "Ok" Asking Kanashi to follow "Just end it already.. Am not scared" Kanashi seeing the player holding a weapon "..." Kanashi witnessing murder/ a corpse "Please stay away from me! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE" Kanashi seeing someone insane "I NEVER ASKED TO LOOK LIKE THIS PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!! STOP DOING THIS I NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG!!" Kanashi being bullied Trivia * Her name means sad suicide * Kanashi's sister got married and is paying her rent * Kanashi doesn't want love because she said she would make others sad once she kills herself * Kanashi would accept the confession after her life becomes better * Kanashi's boyfriend would pay her the money she needs to return to her "parents" Category:Princess Shadinella's OCs Category:OCs Category:Coward Category:Students Category:1st Years